Conventional radio frequency (RF) devices, for example, amplifiers and splitters, include one input and a finite number of outputs. When a user requires more than the finite number of outputs provided on the RF device, the user is required to add a discrete additional device to add capability to the RF device. Alternatively, the user can replace the RF device with a larger RF device having a greater number of outputs that meets the user's needs. When replacing the RF device, the existing connections must be disrupted.
Also, in order to minimize a spatial footprint occupied by the RF device, user's will prefer to have a compact RF device that does not include an unnecessary number of output ports that will likely never be used. Further, larger devices with more output ports will be more expensive. Thus, in order to cover a large range of user needs, suppliers and installers would need to maintain an inventory that includes numerous sized RF devices with different numbers of ports to accommodate all users, which increases inventory costs.
Some passive RF devices provide cable network connectivity to broadband devices, such as a DVR and modem, while connecting MoCA (Multimedia over Coax Alliance) devices to the DVR through an isolated internal network. Such passive RF devices typically include an input port and a fixed number of output ports. Some of the output ports may be configured for connection with broadband device, while other ones of the output ports may be configured for connection with MoCA devices only.
As discussed above, when a user requires more ports than are provided on the RF device, the user must either replace the RF device with a usually larger device that includes more output ports or connect one of the output ports of the RF device to an expansion module that provides additional output ports. In either case, the spatial footprint occupied by the larger RF device or by expansion module is increased. For example, if the RF device is attached to a mounting panel or to a wall, additional space on the mounting panel or the wall is occupied by the larger RF device or the expansion module.
It may be desirable to provide a modular RF device that permits a user to expand the number of outputs by adding a modular unit in a manner that minimizes an increase in the spatial footprint while allowing easy access to all of the ports of the modular RF device. It may further be desirable to provide a modular device that includes interlocking modular units that can be secured together to create an integrated larger functional block. Further is may be desirable to provide a modular device that permits an existing user to upgrade a passive RF device by merely adding an expansion module without disrupting existing connections, thereby saving time and reducing customer inventory costs by eliminating the need to stock quantities of multiple sizes of RF devices.